Intimacy & Consequence
by Hina Kariachi Hakubi
Summary: A 'private' moment doesn't end as expected for Kevin Levin.


Been a hedge of a long time since I posted anything, figured I should toss something out. This probably isn't my best work, but it's the only thing of substance I have done. It hasn't been beta-ed and really I'm not sure if anyone would want to, but I've given it my best once over, so my apologies if there's ooc-ness or bad grammar.

This came out of a rather twisted mind, so it's very…

This shit's fucked up, reader beware.

* * *

><p>This is how it should have been, how it would be from now on if he had any say in the matter: a cool night a few miles outside town, the engine going, osmosian rock playing on the stereo, and his girl. Just the two of them, how it should be, damn he had missed it.<p>

"I'm sorry," the half-breed purred, ghosting gentle touches over familiar smoothness, "I didn't want things to get like that, for you to get hurt. If I'd known you'd be at risk- You know I love you. Even if I don't always show it, even if I put things before you, I love you." The engine's tone seemed to change, just for a moment, as he leaned to place a chaste kiss on the dashboard. He rested his cheek where his lips had been, trailing his fingers over the dash, the gearshift, the steering wheel.

"You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Nothing else makes my heart race the way you do. Nobody calms me down and nobody makes me smile like this. Not even Gwen, wonderful though she may be, can compare" kiss, "to your lustrous sexy."

Such good thoughts came with those words. Memories of seeing her on the lot, her chassis had rusted through and he had known she would not replace her predecessor in his heart, but he had had to have her. The weeks he had put into measuring, cutting, welding, wiring, painting, all the love and care. Even with her complete, there was the rumbling of the engine, the buzz of the tires as they cruised past eighty, water running off her in the sunlight, grease against his skin and cool metal under his fingers.

With a quiet moan, Kevin's forehead fell to the steering wheel, stroking it with one hand as the other reached for the growing bulge in his pants. Yeah, that was it. Trailing kisses on the wheel, he freed himself from the confines of button, and zipper, and fabric and _god_ the desert air on his hot flesh as he bucked into his own grip-

Her scent, of metal, rubber, and dust (gasp). Drifting around a corner at top speed with the windows down (moan). That brief moment, just when he starts to absorb her steel body, where it's like he's stretched tight over her, just before he's encased by what is and yet isn't a second skin (his hand flies back to lavish itself in the upholstery as his spine arches). The osmosian leaned forward against the machine, pressing against her wherever he could, with skin, lips, chest, fingers, palms; he needed to feel the textures, the curves, the edges. He thrilled in what was right, in what was sensuous, in what was his, as he captivated himself with long strokes and brushes.

His grip was firm, steady, rhythmic, then soft, gentle, and gracing around himself with no clear pattern to the touches. The fingers moved to tangle in his pubic hairs, dropping to fondle his ball sack, nails grazing the base of his member. There were moans and sharp, shuddering breaths as he teased himself, relishing in his own needful twitches, sliding off the seat onto his knees. With a guttural growl, he tightened his grip, giving in to what he wanted as he pressed his torso against the steering wheel, clutching at the dash as if for dear life. Breathing was shallow and harrowed, muttered expletives and vows of forever toward the metal and plastic around him filling in the few pauses as his speed increased, and things got hotter, and for a minute he forgot to think as he came, pressing tight against his car as seed spilled between the pedals.

For a few minutes, he just slumped there, coming down off the high and enjoying the contact with his apparent love. He pulled away from her in due time, leaving a kiss behind on the wheel as he crawled back into his seat. Putting himself away, he redid his pants, and straightened his shirt. Yawning he fastened his seatbelt, gave her another kiss, turned the ignition, and with a contented smile headed back for home. Worn out and content, upon arrival he decided to forgo unnecessary work like climbing stairs, instead locking the garage and crashing on the backseat, nose buried in the upholstery.

Damn he had missed nights like this…

* * *

><p>A pang of guilt darted through Kevin as he watched Gwen storm away growling about 'fucking pervert', 'cheating bastard' and all sorts of other things questioning his worth as a person. Ben stood and watched with a look that, while horribly confused, said he could not blame her. Neither of them could really, and Kevin was just as confused as everyone else was. Honestly, had he had any idea what was going to happen-<p>

An incessant bumping against his lower calf interrupted his thoughts, with a quick glance down revealing a foot-tall black Dodge to be the annoyer. Upon noticing it had his attention, the small car backed up and sped around him and Ben several times at top speed. This done, it then positioned itself in the middle of the driveway and proceeded to absorb half a coating's worth of concrete before being rammed in the side by a dark green version of itself. He sighed as a second black car raced to join the fray, smiling as he stepped in to break-up the impending fight.

Honestly, had he had any idea what was going to happen, he was not sure he would not have forgotten to clean her up sooner.

* * *

><p>Very *headtilt*, no?<p>

Even I'm not sure about the very end there, but I figured there had to be someone out here as weird as me who'd like to read it.

No, the triplets have no names by the way; I know there are some who would ask. You want to you can choose some for yourself.

You guys know the drill, reviews are welcome, critiques are too, but if anyone flames I'll tell Kevin they scratched his pretty's paintjob.


End file.
